


Dinner flock

by Acixs



Series: It’s safe here can’t you hear it? [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Mostly Fluff, also gentle sad, short oneshot, very vague, written at 3:30 am posted at 3:45 with no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acixs/pseuds/Acixs
Summary: A good meal shared amongst family.





	Dinner flock

The soft clink of silver on plates fills the air like crickets chirping in the night. 

Seven people sit around a table, enjoying a feast made by two. The twins, masterful chefs and genius scientists. 

The food was divine, tender meat that could be cut with a spoon. Perfectly seasoned vegetables, roasted and glazed. Rolls warm and buttery and fluffy. It’s a Tuesday night, they aren’t celebrating.

It’s a comfortable quiet, the quiet of a family enjoying dinner. The click and scrape of silverware and plates. 

The quiet won’t last forever. Not with the people around the table being who they are. But it will happen again. 

Good food, and good company. No matter what, they’re family, and in this cycle of calm. There’s not a single thing that could mess that up.


End file.
